bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Ósma Sezon
Odcinka Lista #Odcinek 1 (261): Prywatność Część - (Privacy Part) - Part of Privacy Wrzesień 21, 2012 #Odcinek 2 (262): Zwroty Fajne Akcji - (Cool Twists) - Cool Twists Wrzesień 21, 2012 #Odcinek 3 (263): Atomowy Hogg - (Atomic Hogg) - Atomic Hogg Wrzesień 28, 2012 #Odcinek 4 (264): Raport Poranny - (Morning Report) - The Morning Report Wrzesień 28, 2012 #Odcinek 5 (265): W Popołudnia - (The Afternoon) - Clam Day Afternoon Październik 3, 2012 #Odcinek 6 (266): Chleba Nowy - (New Bread) - Some Bread News Październik 10, 2012 #Odcinek 7 (267): Wirusy Komputerowe - (Computer Viruses) - The Malicious Journey Październik 17, 2012 #Odcinek 8 (268): Uruchamianie Zespołu - (Running Team) - The Running Team Październik 24, 2012 #Odcinek 9 (269): Holmonitor - (Hall Monitor) - Hall Monitor Październik 31, 2012 #Odcinek 10 (270): Przestraszony - (Spooked) - Spooked Around Listopad 7, 2012 #Odcinek 11 (271): Blisko Wiatru - (Close to Wind) - Close to Wind Listopad 14, 2012 #Odcinek 12 (272): W Blogi - (Blogs) - When These Blogs are Made from Blogging Listopad 21, 2012 #Odcinek 13 (273): Mys Chory - (Sick Mouse) - Mice Don't Take Sick Days Listopad 28, 2012 #Odcinek 14 (274): Martin Luther Misia - (Martin Luther Bear) - Martin Luther Bear Grudzień 5, 2012 #Odcinek 15 (275): Poszło Zły - (Gone Bad) - Gone Bad Grudzień 12, 2012 #Odcinek 16 (276): Prochowiec Hogulak 2.0 - (Hogulak Mac 2.0) - The Hogulak Mac 2.0 Grudzień 19, 2012 #Odcinek 17 (277): W Święto Dziękczynienia - (The Thanksgiving Feast) - Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast Styczeń 24, 2013 #Odcinek 18 (278): Zwroty Moss - (Moss Returns) - Moss Returns Styczeń 31, 2013 #Odcinek 19 (279): Tyran Mysz - (Mouse Bully) - The Mouse Bully Lutego 7, 2013 #Odcinek 20 (280): Wszystko Metal - (All Metal) - Metal or No Metal Lutego 14, 2013 #Odcinek 21 (281): Przesilenie Zimowe - (Winter Solstice) - Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley Lutego 21, 2013 #Odcinek 22 (282): Misia Wspaniały XVII - (Super Bear XVII) - Super Bear XVII Lutego 28, 2013 #Odcinek 23 (283): Tutter Jest Oszukiwanie - (Tutter is Cheating) - What a Cheating Mouse Marsz 7, 2013 #Odcinek 24 (284): Mniej Niż Komiks - (Less Than Comic) - Less Than Comic Marsz 14, 2013 #Odcinek 25 (285): Szukaj z Online - (Search of Online) - In Search of Online Marsz 21, 2013 #Odcinek 26 (286): Rozwiąż - (Flash) - Flash it Out Marsz 28, 2013 #Odcinek 27 (287): Wszystko Jest Odżywka - (Everything's Nutrient) - Everything is All Nutrient Kwiecień 4, 2013 #Odcinek 28 (288): Główny Misia Części - (Main Bear Parts) - Main Bear Parts Kwiecień 11, 2013 #Odcinek 29 (289): Miś Naukowiec Kontratakuje - (Scientific Bear Strikes Back) - Scientific Bear Strikes Back Kwiecień 18, 2013 #Odcinek 30 (290): Dzień Podatkow - (Tax Day) - Tax Day Kwiecień 25, 2013 #Odcinek 31 (291): Harry I Opłata - (Harry in Charge) - Harry in Charge Maja 2, 2013 #Odcinek 32 (292): Niedźwiedź dla Prezydent - (Bear for President) - Bear for President Maja 9, 2013 #Odcinek 33 (293): Dzień Pamięci - (Memorial Day) - Memorial Day Maja 16, 2013 #Odcinek 34 (294): W Dachy - (Roofs) - Under Every Roof Maja 23, 2013 #Odcinek 35 (295): Skippy Plany na Przyszłość - (Skippy Plans Ahead) - Skippy Plans Ahead Maja 30, 2013 #Odcinek 36 (296): Wydawca Leśnej Dolony - (''Woodland Valley Publisher'') - The Woodland Valley Publisher Czerwiec 6, 2013 #Odcinek 37 (297): Vanderpreen Wraca - (Vanderpreen Comes Back) - Vanderpreen Comes Back Czerwiec 13, 2013 #Odcinek 38/39 (298/299): Spektakularny Spektakl 300 - (300th Episode Spectacular) - 300th Episode Spectacular Czerwiec 20, 2013 #Odcinek 40 (300): Rodzaje Muszli i Koni - (Kinds of Shells and Horses) - Seahorse Seashell Party Czerwiec 27, 2013 #Odcinek 41 (301): Zaimki to Produkty - (Pronouns are Products) - Pronouns are Products Lipiec 4, 2013 #Odcinek 42 (302): Poza Śmieciami - (Outside the Garbage) - Garbage Wasted Lipiec 11, 2013 #Odcinek 43 (303): Pierwsza Liga Leśnej - (Major League Woodland) - Major League Woodland Lipiec 18, 2013 #Odcinek 44 (304): Kto Wygrywa Idealny Mecz w Mysiej Kolegium? - (Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College?) - Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? Lipiec 25, 2013 #Odcinek 45 (305): Jak Widać na TV - (As Seen on TV) - As Seen on TV Sierpień 5, 2013 #Odcinek 46 (306): T.G.I. Wtorek - (T.G.I. Tuesday) - T.G.I. Tuesday Sierpień 12, 2013 #Odcinek 47 (307): I Twoich Snach - (In Your Dreams) - In Your Dreams Sierpień 19, 2013 #Odcinek 48 (308): Sąsiedzi Nowy - (New Neighbors) - New Neighbors Sierpień 26, 2013 #Odcinek 49 (309): Waga i Równowaga - (Weight and Balance) - Weight and Balance Wrzesień 2, 2013 #Odcinek 50 (310): Plecy i Biznes - (Back in Business) - Back in Business Wrzesień 9, 2013 Category:International BITBBH Seasons